Booster Gold: The Movie The World Will Never Know
by Mr. Chaos
Summary: For every hero there is a beginning...but sometimes Hollywood is a bit slow in making it. Behold the novelization for the greatest superhero movie the world will never know. Based on the original and brand new Booster Gold Series
1. Chapter 1

Booster Gold: The Greatest Movie the World Will never Know

Cities have their own personalities, seemingly built for their heroes. Gotham seems carved from lava rock, dark and shiny but containing many deep holes and enough jagged edges to remind one to look but never touch. Central City is flat, open, with everything laid out for the world to see. Hub City tends to be overlooked, forgotten, even though it holds so much potential. Coast City…the city lost then reborn once more, never letting fear drive it down. Star City is a town that likes to pull itself up, not rely on anything other then itself to get by…self-sustaining.

Then, there is Metropolis, the shining city of hope, of light, of the future. Built with as many dreams as there is steel, it is the city that always rises, the city that always comes through in the end.

The city of…

"RUN!"

The shoppers at the outdoor mall scrambled, all to use to the routine: Peaceful day, Villain attacks, People run, Hero comes, Villain stopped.

The villain in question? The almighty Doomsday. The beast that had killed Superman and had earned his title a thousand times over. A massive hulk of gray muscle and razor sharp diamond-like bone spikes, unstoppable and unrelenting. A force of nature, a terrible nightmare given life.

"Where is he, Metropolis?" Doomsday bellowed, lifting a car over his head and shaking it several times. "Where is your mighty savoir? I have come to break him in two!" Giving the vehicle a heave, Doomsday sent it flying into a Banana Smoothie stand, plywood raining down on the fleeing citizens.

But it was in this moment, when all hope seemed lost…

"Look, up in the sky!" A scruffy man shouted. "It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!" A woman cried.

"It's BOOSTER GOLD!"

The crowd cheered as the gold and blue clothed hero descended from the sky, yellow visor flashing in the sun as he flashed the crowd a winning smile. The blue star shined upon his chest, blonde hair billowing in the breeze as he turned to the citizens that looked to him now for guidance.

"Do not worry, folks!" Booster called out to the frightened crowd. "I will not allow any harm to come to any of you." The hero pointed a menacing finger at the villain. "Why do you just leaving this town, Doomsday, and return to whatever hole you were hiding in all this time!"

Doomsday narrowed his eyes, teeth bared and grit. "I will enjoy tearing you limb from limb, then hanging your broken body for all to see!"

Booster merely floated closer, gaze never leaving his foe. "That will never happen, monster…" He flashed another one of his winning smiles. "But tell you what…I'll give you one for free." He held out his arms. "Come on…take your best shot!"

Doomsday didn't smile, didn't laugh or show any joy at this. No, the beast decided just to lash out, striking Booster with a right hook that would have snapped Superman's neck and left him broken on the pavement.

Booster didn't even blink as Doomsday's hand shattered.

He watched as his foe bellowed in agony, clutching his mangled, twisted fingers. Booster landed, tilting his head as he watched the unstoppable force snarl in pain.

"That all you got?"

Doomsday roared, rearing back and punching Booster with his other arm, breaking it much as he had his other. Roaring, the monster leapt into the air. It wasn't to escape, that was for sure. No, he wanted to crush the golden hero beneath his massive feet, grind his bones to dust and leave him a slick spot on the cement.

Booster calmly watched as Doomsday turned to little more then a speck in the sky, smirking slightly as he raised his fist in the air. The winds whistled as Doomsday fell, bellowing his rage as he descended.

The collision was violent. A loud, terrible sound of broken bones and mashed flesh filling the air.

The crowd slowly emerged from where they were hiding, staring with adoration as Booster hefted his hand, tossing the unconscious Doomsday to the ground. The citizens began to cheer, Booster waving them off.

"Please, please…no need for that," He said, walking through the adoring crowd. "I haven't done anything that wouldn't be done by another hero."

"I wouldn't say that." A figure called out from the sky. Booster stared up, eyes widening.

"Supes?" Booster questioned, taking a step towards the hero that had remained a legend even in his time.

"Booster…what you did here today proved that you are truly the greatest of us." The red and blue figure stayed high in the air, the sun making his image blurred. "I would be honored if you would **pay your rent!**"

"Wha?"

&

Booster Gold, aka Michael Jon Carter, groaned as he was dragged out of his dream, finding himself in the tiny, crumbling apartment that currently served as his home. His bed, a small twin that barely allowed him to stretch his 6 foot 1 form without having his feet hang off the edge, creaked as he sat up, hand reaching up to wipe the crud from his eyes.

"I can hear you breathing!" The woman that had so rudely awoken him called out once more, pounding on the door. "Rent!"

"I'm coming!" Michael snapped, tossing the scratchy sheet aside and ambling over to the door, dressed only in a pair of Aquaman underwear. Running his fingers through his hair, Michael forced himself to plaster on his best smile before yanking the door open. "Why, good morning, Mrs. Kwon. How are you this fine morning?"

"Poor! Poor because you didn't pay your rent!" The short, fiery woman stated, poking Michael in the chest. "You owe me 200 dollars."

"Mrs. Kwon, I assure you…"

"Assure not money!" Mrs. Kwon screamed. "You pay up tonight, or you don't wake up tomorrow!"

Michael chuckled. "I'm sure…" He gulped when Mrs. Kwon pulled out a berretta 9 mm from her nightgown, pressing it against his chest. "…that I can have the check made out by 5 pm?"

"You better!" She said, waving the gun in his face. "You know who would miss one welching blonde pretty boy? No one, that who! I could bury you in backyard, sell shiny alarm clock for 50 bucks, and no one would blink an eye! You remember that!" She began to mutter to herself as she walked back to her apartment, Michael slowly shutting the door.

"I take offense to that, sir." Skeets, Michael's robotic valet/coach/sidekick/friend said, floating up from where he had been laying on the dresser. "I am worth more then 50 dollars."

"Are you worth a rent check, Skeets? Because if you aren't, then you aren't worth the trouble of selling."

Skeets considered this. "I do not think so."

"Then I need to figure out who to pay Squat Round, or we are homeless."

"Squat Round?"

Michael rummaged through his closet, searching for some clean clothes. "You know, Illinois Jones' sidekick."

"Indiana Jones, Michael, and it is Short Round."

"Whatever." Michael said, sniffing a shirt. Shrugging, he pulled out the dress shirt, as well as a pair of blue jeans, the snatched his uniform from where it lay half concealed under the mattress. "You mind getting the bag in order, Skeets? I'm going to take a shower."

"Will you need assistance?" The robot asked.

"I'm sure I will be fine." Michael said coldly.


	2. Chapter 2

Cities have their own personalities, seemingly built for their heroes

Cities have their own personalities, seemingly built for their heroes. Flint, Michigan was one considered a grand place, a city of great potential and admired by all. But then…it was abandoned by those that should have helped it. It soon became a shell of its former self, a joke.

Michael Carter shifted the navy green backpack, his strides long as he hurried down the sidewalk. He moved past a crumbling parking garage, police tape warning citizens to stay back. That made sense, considering every 5 minutes a chunk of cement was crash to the sidewalk below.

No one even bothered to blink when that happened.

"How the hell did we end up here, Skeets?" Michael asked, putting the IPod headphones in his ears. The cord disappeared into his bag, where inside Skeets lay hidden, connected and able to communicate with his friend.

"Which here, sir?"

"Huh?" Michael asked, waving his hand at a beggar who was approaching him.

"There are several heres, sir. We ended up here in this time because you decided to travel from the 25th century and become a superhero after you were caught gambling on your own college football games."

"I know that, Skeets."

"Oh, then perhaps you mean how did we end up in this town. As my memory database has recorded, we ended up here because all other Superheroes drove you from their cities after you tried to market a line a superhero sex dolls."

"They don't have any sense of humor." Michael muttered. "And it wasn't like I wasn't going to give them a piece of the action."

"Of course, sir."

Michael shook his head. "I mean, how did we end up here, in this situation?"

"Ah, you are referring to the fact that we are currently broke and considered scum within the hero community. As I stated before, your reputation as a glory-hound is what caused all heroes to turn on you. As for arriving here, if you recall, the city council put an ad on Heroeslist asking for heroes to come to their city and protect the citizens. They offered payment, and you jumped at the chance."

"How was I suppose to know their idea of payment would be McDonald's Bucks?!" Michael complained, pulling on his most recent booklet.

"A sad twist, sir," Skeets said. "On the plus side, you have been eating regularly."

Michael nodded at that. "True…though it is weird to eat actual cows and not the synthetic stuff."

"Synthetic meat will not be produced until the year 2113, sir," Skeets stated. "I have searched for its equivalent, but the closet I have come are hot dogs."

"Wonderful." Michael muttered, entering the McDonalds and pulling out his coupon book. "Can I get a McCafe to go?"

The teen behind the counter looked at the coupon. "This only works on Mondays."

Michael considered this. "You will give me the McCafe." He waved his hand slightly.

"What are you doing?" The teen asked.

"You will give me my drink." Michael repeated.

"Mr. Mancini…help." The teen whimpered.

"Sir, you can not perform the Jedi Mind Trick." Skeets said from the backpack.

Michael grumbled as he pulled out a few crumpled ones and tossed them at the clerk. "Here, take your old fashion paper money and bring me my drink." He rolled his eyes as the teen hurried to fix the coffee. "I swear, its like being in the stone age, Skeets. Paper money, cars that run on the fossil fuels, cigarettes that actually kill you instead of cleaning your lungs…if it weren't for coffee and The Simpsons, I'd shoot myself…oh wait, I can't, because all they have is the old fashion guns with metal bullets!"

Skeets remained quiet as Michael collected his coffee and walked over to one of the booths, choosing to speak only when he was sure his friend was calm. "You seem tense, Michael." Skeets said, the backpack wiggling slightly. "Are you suffering from a chemical imbalance?"

"Why am I tense, Skeets? Why? Could it be because I am stuck in this city where they pay with expired coupons? Or that I have a Korean stereotype for a landlady bitching at me?" Opening the backpack, Michael pointed towards on of the TV screens. "Or maybe that's why!"

On the television a LNN news reporter stood on a hill, the midmorning sky in Metropolis behind her in all its glory. The focus wasn't on the skyscrapers, or the famous Daily Planet building, or even on the Superman monument. Instead, it was on a small blot in the sky, barely visible.

"Today is the day the world has been waiting for, Tom." The woman reported, her clipped British accent already adding prestige to the coverage. "Today is the day that the Justice League of America opens its doors to heroes all over the world, allowing them finally to join what was once the most exclusive club in history.

"As you know, the Justice League normal numbers in about 10 or so members. Joining was a matter of invitation, with the three most famous heroes, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman, selecting those among them that represented the best in humanity to join them. Heroes like The Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, the Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, and Aquaman have been counted among their ranks.

"But now, the Trinity, the three founding members are known, have personally invited every superhero on Earth and beyond to join. Each on received one of these…" She held up an thick sheet of paper, embossed in simple black, the Justice League logo upon it, "…an official request detailing the when and where for them to show up so that they could enter the headquarters of the league, the legendary Watchtower, to receive their induction into the League.

"Heroes large and small, from local costumed fighters to those known by every schoolchild, have been invited to join, and they are here now to do just that."

"Tell me, Linda, what are those that follow the superhero community saying about this event?" The anchor asked.

"Obviously, they are buzzing about this. Many are calling this the defining moment in time, as we will see this day the largest gathering of superheroes ever known…it stands to be quite impressive. Already, we know that other teams, including the Justice Society of America, the Seven Soldiers of Freedom, and the Teen Titans will be on hand to witness the event…"

Michael crossed his arms, glaring at the television in annoyance. "That's why I am annoyed, Skeets."

"Because…you prefer watching MSNBC to LNN?"

Michael stared at the backpack. "…no, you idiot. I'm annoyed because there is one hero the Justice League forgot to invite: ME!"

"Are you certain, sir…perhaps they will still invite you."

"The damn thing is happening right now!"

Skeets considered this. "The invitation was lost in the mail?"

"They personally came to Guy Gardner's apartment to apologize when his was lost."

"Michael, have you considered that maybe they are exaggerating…not EVERY superhero save you was invited."

"Tom, we have just managed to score an interview with the hero known as Bwana Beast." The reporter said, turning her mic to the bare-chested man wearing only a loincloth, boots and a red mask. "Are you excited today, Bwana Beast?"

"Yo, you best believe it." Bwana Beast said, Bronx accent thick and heavy. "In fact, I'm totally shocked I was picked. I mean…I never really considered myself a hero…all I can do is merge animals together." He pointed to where a rhino with the upper body of an ostrich stood. "That's the Rhinich I made…sweet, huh?"

Michael just stared at the screen, eyes wide.

"Ooooooooohhhh." Skeets said.

&

"I hate them Skeets!" Michael ranted as he walked down a back alley. "I hate every single one of them!"

"Who would that be, sir?" Skeets asked. The robot paused moving about the backpack. "You know sir, my sensors are detecting strong odors from your boots…perhaps we should purchase Odoreaters?"

"Can't, Skeets. Didn't you hear, Superman invited Odereater to join the league. Dr. Pepper, too!" Michael lashed out, kicking a milk crate that sat near the back door of one of the old buildings. "You know…I understand that I'm a bit different then them. Yeah, maybe they can't understand putting a corporate logo on your suit…not that there is one on there anymore…but still, its not like I'm a bad guy!"

Michael stopped, holding out his hands. "I mean, I go out every day, busting my ass to save people! Ordinary people, too! I'm not like those Hero for Hire people I've heard about…who get invited to join the league, too! I don't demand cash to do good deeds, all I do is just stick around to let the press see, then maybe film a commercial. But to hear Supes and Bats talk, you'd think I should live like that nun in India…whatshername."

"Theresa?" Skeets ventured.

"No, the one after her."

"Ah, Sister Britney Spears."

Michael nodded. "Yes, her. Course, I'm wondering about Bats…where does he get those wonderful toys?" He rubbed his chin. "Someone must be paying for all those batarangs…and can you see Wonder Woman slumming it…ha! I bet she lives in a penthouse! Rich bastards have it all, then tell us little people to shove it. Like Ronald Reagan, Skeets, all over again."

Skeets didn't say a word.

"Agreeing with me, Skeets?"

"I merely surprised you know who Ronald Reagan was."

"…sometimes I really hate you." Michael muttered. He was about to say something more, when he suddenly felt the Earth roll under his feet. "…what the…Skeets, earthquakes don't usually happen in Michigan…"

The robot flew from the backpack, hovering above the buildings before zipping down. "Michael, the parking garage is collapsing. Already one wall is down, and more are to follow. The citizens may be hurt."

"Already on it." Michael said, yanking out his boots and visor then ripping his shirt off, revealing the blue star on his chest. "Come on Skeets…lets get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

The Genesee Towers was neither a set of towers nor was it anything special enough to warrant it being named after the county. It was a parking garage, 7 stories tall and made from more concrete then one could imagine. In its youth, it had been the place to park before going to see a show, eating out or visiting the brand new AutoWorld.

Now, the towers were known more for being a giant crumbling eyesore that no one bothered to actually knock down. The restaurants and the AutoWorld were gone, leaving the decaying structure alone, silent save for the bums that used it for shelter or the drugged up teens who would take command of the upper levels to stage street fights.

On this day, the old girl had finally decided to give up the ghost. The pillars holding aloft the floors were beginning to crack and shatter, a fog of dust was billow out into the street, and the police were doing all they could to keep everyone out of the way.

Of course, this being Flint, the people responded with respect.

"Screw you, pig!" One woman screamed, trying to shove her way through a police barricade. "I need my Subway, and I need it now! If I don't, I might get fat! Subway the only thing keeping me sexy." The woman shook her 300-pound frame sensually…or at least she thought she did.

"Madam, the building is collapsing…" The cop tried to reason.

"No building is going to keep me from getting my 12 inch turkey…"

An almost cartoon whistle could suddenly be heard, the cop slowly backing away from the fat woman. Wondering what was happening, she looked up just in time to see a large hunk of concrete driving down upon her.

"Oh…."

BOOM!

The cop blinked, staring at where the wedge of rock sat. "Huh." He said dumbly. "Thought there would be more blood." He tapped the rock with his shoe.

"That's all you can say, you ass!" The fat woman snapped, causing the cop to let out a girlish squeal. "Huh!" The cop turned, finally realizing that the woman was now to his left, having been pushed out of the way by a man in a blue and gold suit. "You'd have let me die, you donut-munching creep." She grinned, patting her savior on the arm. "Thank God the Green Lantern was here to save me."

"I am not the Green Lantern," The man said, trying best to sound heroic. "My name is Booster…"

"Hey everyone, the Green Lantern is here!" The woman screamed, waving for the crowd to move closer. "Forget the building…here is the real show!"

"…Gold." Booster finished, rubbing his temples. It was bad enough no one wanted him around…the fact that they didn't even know who he was… "Listen, I need you all to step back…"

"I don't think that's Green Lantern." One well dressed man said from the crowd.

"That's right." Booster said. "My name is B…"

"He's the Blue Beetle."

"That's ri…wait, what?" Booster said, scratching his head.

A burly guy, dressed in a Red Wings jersey and with hair long enough to put most movie stars to shame, shook his head. "Hell no, that's Orion! Dude, your dad is Darksied…how freaking is that? You must need a ton of therapy!"

"He looks like Starman…maybe he's his kid." The cop that had been dealing with the abrasive fat lady chimed in. "I hear those superheroes are big on their kids continuing their legacies. I mean, I understand…I'd love my kid to be a cop one day, but making them take your name and uniform?"

"You are an idiot and blind as a bat." The fat woman shouted. "He looks nothing like Starman. Trust me, that's Green Lantern."

Booster looked at the woman, his face twisted in utter confusion. "Wouldn't my costume be green if I were the Green Lantern?"

"Would you shut up?!" The woman snapped, pointing one of her sausage fingers at him. "We got this handled."

"You shouldn't bad mouth him, lady," The burly man said. "He might sick his dad on us. My buddy Toby, he saw Darksied once, the dude nearly burnt him a new asshole. Then me and Toby woke up and got more weed."

"I wasn't aware your father was Darksied, sir," Skeets said, hovering around his friend, watching the argument going on around them. "I thought your father was Jonar Carter, a gambler and con artist who abandoned your family when you were but a boy, then later convinced you to bet on your own football games to help cover some of his debt, only to skip out with the cash."

"I know my own backstory, Skeets," Booster muttered.

"I'm only saying…"

"Listen, I know heroes, and that is the Green Lantern!" The large woman argued, getting in the face of the burly man.

"Orion!" The Red Wings' fan shouted back, poking the woman in the chest.

Booster tuned out the conversation, instead focusing on the parking garage behind them. The building was groaning now, bits of concrete and rock raining down on them and denting the asphalt. The pillar closest to him didn't look like it had five minutes left, and Booster had seen enough of Superman's fights to know that once one pillar went, the others would topple just as fast. The entire thing was a soufflé, just waiting to deflate by a slight breeze.

And no one seemed to notice.

"O…ri…on!" The burly man shouted.

"Does anyone care that A) My name is Booster Gold, and B) The fraking building behind us is about to implode?"

The crowd stared at him for a moment, considering his questions.

Booster stood their, arms out wide as he gestured for them to hurry up.

Skeets hovered about.

The building groaned.

"He has a star on his chest, must be Starman." The cop said.

"I'm telling you…"

Booster rolled his eyes. "Oh, for the love of Shia!" Taking flight, Booster quickly expanded the impenetrable force field that allowed him to do so many of his heroic deeds, the energy shield pushing the crowd away from the building. The citizens cried out in rage and frustration, a few even continuing their argument about who he was as Booster worked to move them away from the rapidly collapsing structure.

"See, Green Lantern force field!" The fat lady shouted.

"Starman could do that too…"

"My name is Booster…oh, forget it." Booster looked up at the parking garage. "Skeets, scan the frakking thing and see how much trouble we are in." Turning back to the group, Booster tried to get them to settle down and clear the scene. But with most of them more interested in debating who he was, it was harder then it should have been. But not as hard as he had figured.

But just slightly.

"Sir," Skeets said, hovering towards the gold and blue hero, "I have examined the building…"

"NO, I AM NOT ZATANA! DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN?!"

One of the businessmen looked him over carefully. "It could be…"

"IT'S NOT A SPELL!"

"Sir!" Skeets pleaded.

"What?!" Booster snapped, at his wits end with the crowd, and his life and general.

Skeets paused, considering how to address the matter. "The garage is rapidly disintegrating. The impact will cause some structural damage to The Flint Journal building and the Flint Chamber of Commerce, as well as destroy at least three cars."

"Not bad…I can throw a shield up to protect the building…" Booster began to glow yellow, firing up his force field, only for Skeets to stop him.

"Booster, there is another matter, more pressing. I am detecting life within the structure."

Booster paled. "Skeets…are you sure?"

"99.87, sir."

"Frak," Booster muttered.

"Language, sir. We've talked about this." Skeets zipped over to the crowd, letting out a trumpet trill. "I suggest you all move back, this area is not secure."

Booster shook his head, preparing to take flight. "Don't bother, Skeets, they won't…"

"Hey, come on everyone!" The fat lady shouted. "Skeets is right! Lets go!"

"Thanks, Skeets!" The police officer called out as he began to move people away from the area.

Booster's jaw dropped.

"Hey Skeets, will we see you tomorrow night for Bingo?" The businessman asked.

"I hope so, Mr. Williamson. If not, give my regards to your grandchildren." Skeets hovered over to Booster. "Ready, sir?"

Booster grumbled as he flew into the structure, spinning to his left before he was hit by a falling chunk of cement. "How do you know all those people?"

"I have a life outside of you, Michael," Skeets said, Booster landing and slowly making his way deeper into the structure. "We are getting close."

"I'd have a life outside of me too if I didn't have to worry about sleeping or eating." Quickly rolling out of the way of a falling pillar, Booster brushed some fast food wrappers off his shoulder, grimacing at the stains they left. "Or trying to pay the rent." Continuing along the darkened parking garage, Booster didn't seem to care in the slightest that everything was falling apart around him. "And lets not forget that no matter what I do, no one seems to remember who I am."

"It could have been worse, sir."

"How's that?"

"They could have thought you were Ambush Bug."

Booster shuddered. "Yeesh, thank God for that. You know, he's still known in my time…used as a lesson for kids of how NOT to act." He paused, considering something. "Though, if I were Ambush Bug, I suppose I'd be going on and on about how this was really some big movie."

"Yes sir…watch out for the ceiling sir." Booster blasted the massive chunk. "Well done, sir."

"Thanks, Skeets…are we almost to the person you spotted."

"According to my scanners, we should be on top of him." Skeets buzzed about. "Though, I find it odd that we can not find him." The robot paused, turning back towards Booster. "Tell me, sir, do you humans have the ability to disappear and reappear at will?"

"Did one of these falling rocks damage your circuits?" Booster questioned. "Of course not!"

"Speak for yourself."

Booster barely had time to register the presence of a new figure before he was sent flying into a wall, body racked with pain. Skeets tried to get to him, only to be snatched and thrown into Booster like a football. The hero and his sidekick struggled to right themselves, only to be assaulted once more by a blast of white energy. The force field generator on Booster's belt began to hiss and crackle, the shield cracking under the assault.

"Pathetic, boy. Truly pathetic." The figure said. Hidden in the shadows, all Booster could manage to make out was that the figure was dressed in a spandex suit like his, cape fastened around his neck. Two glowing orbs, which Booster guessed were the man's eyes, locked onto him even as energy formed around his hands. "You are the one destined to stop me? I think not." Another blast sent Booster through the wall, his cries echoing through the stairwell he'd landed in. Clutching Skeets to his chest, Booster managed to raise his head just as another blast drove him into the floor. "They must have been wrong."

"What…are you…talking about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, boy." The figure said, walking over to a pillar and yanking it free. "Even if what they said was true, I will ensure that path is never fulfilled." Lifting the pillar, the man swung with all his might, striking Booster and sending him back into the parking garage.

The gold and blue hero struggled to get to his knees, body shaking as he took stock. His force field was breaking apart, his visor was cracked, his suit was torn causing his strength-increasing servos to malfunction, and Skeets was offline.

Before he could try and use his still functioning Legion Flight Ring, a blue boot slammed down on the back of his neck, driving him face-first into the floor. "You are nothing, boy. A pathetic waste of my time and efforts."

"Then why…are you trying…to kill me?"

The figure paused, and Booster wondered for just a moment if his question had convinced the man to stop.

"Because…and I am going to let you in on this only because you're going to be dead in about a minute…" The figure leaned in close, "with you gone…there will be no heroes left." Lifting his arms up, the man fired twice into the ceiling, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Outside, the crowd watched as the building imploded upon itself. A cloud of dust billowed from the wreckage, the ground rumbling slightly after the fall. Already, some where planning to return that night to loot the place for wire and other raw materials, a few pondering how this would affect there drive.

Not a single one of them ever considered the idea that maybe…just maybe…Booster Gold was buried deep under the rubble.

&

Author's Note: I am considering, after this is all done, posting on another website the Writer's Commentary for this story, with new written parts explaining why I wrote certain things. Any thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Booster groaned, staring up at the blinding lights in front of his face

Author's Note: Booster Gold belongs to DC Comics, as do almost all characters in this story, save for a few, who I will point out the chapter AFTER their first appearance.

Second, recommended reading for this story: Showcase Presents: Booster Gold, 52 Volumes 1-4, and Booster Gold: 52 pick-Up.

Third, all the history listed here for Booster is true or based on true items (only I've added a bit more for story purposes), including is birth date and age…yes, I was shocked to when I realized Booster is only 21 when he came back in time…but the math adds up. In this story, Booster is about 23, having been in the current year for around 2 years. Finally, though not mentioned here, for the sake of this origin story, this Booster saved President George W. Bush, instead of Reagan.

&

Booster groaned, staring up at the blinding lights in front of his face. Squinting, he tried to remember exactly what had happened, only to remember suddenly the parking garage collapsing, the rocks finally breaking down his force field, then a sense of weightlessness…

"Oh God…I'm dead and I'm an atheist," Booster muttered. He clasped his hands together and began to pray. "Dear God, creator of man, inventor of the pizza bagel, I know I don't believe in you, infact I'm sure I've broke 6 of 12 those commandment thingies the guy who made the NRA carved into tombstones…but please don't send me to Hell. I don't like fire…it makes me sweaty..."

"You're not dead."

Booster looked up, stared to find that he wasn't alone. There, leaning over him at the head of the bed, stood a masked figure. Dressed in full black spandex, with not an inch of skin visible, the only splotch of color on the masked man was silver: lenses covered his eyes, the stripes ran along his biceps and thighs, the belt around his waist, and his boots and gloves. Upon his chest there was the image of a black 4-point star overlaid upon a 4-point silver star.

"Are we awake?" The figure asked, his tone slightly amused.

"We're not sure," Booster said, staring at the upside-down figure. "Are we…black?"

"My costume is."

"…then we are awake. But we are very puzzled."

Scrunching up his forehead, Booster thought back to what last had happened. His eyes widened as he remember the attack in the parking garage, the mysterious figure that had attacked him in Skeets…dressed in a full length suit…not a bit of skin showing…glowing eyes…

"YOU!" Booster roared, snapping his head forward. He was trying to head butt the mysterious figure, maybe break his nose or at least knock him senseless. Booster knew surprise was his only ally; this man had beaten him down so easily before, he would do so again if Booster didn't act fast.

One wouldn't know it by the airs Booster put on, but he had grown up in the poor part of Gotham City. He'd learned early on that if you wanted to survive, you had to be willing to fight dirty now and then. He could a multitude of times where a knee to the balls or dirt in a guy's face had saved his life. It had been a lesson that had served him well in his time as a football star and a superhero: No matter what one said, there are no rules.

However, Booster learned rather quickly another rule: Don't head butt someone with a force-field generator.

"OOOOOWWWW!" he bellowed, grabbing his forehead as his body bounced back onto the hospital bed. "FRAK FRAK FRAK!"

"Are you done?" The figure asked, his silver force field flashing slightly. "Or would you prefer to injure yourself worse?"

"I'll show you injuries!" Booster snapped, struggling to get out of the bed. "I'll give you so many injuries, your injuries will have injuries…"

"Settle down," Someone else said, entering the small room. Booster turned, gulping as he took in the newcomer. He was dressed in a pair of khakis, a white shirt with a leather jacket, and a set of rather comfortable shoes. His brown/blonde hair was slightly shagged, and the stubble around his chin showed he was one to become more focused on work then on appearances. "It is nice to finally meet the man that stole my life's work."

"Rip Hunter," Booster whispered in awe, "the father of time travel."

"Yes, and the reason you are in the year 2008 instead of 2463." Rip glanced over at the black-spandexed man. "What happened?"

"He tried to attack…rather foolish but I should have suspected…"

"Of course I tried to attack!" Booster snapped. "He whammed me in that garage…"

Rip held up his hand, interrupting Booster before his tirade could continue. "You are confused, Booster. If it weren't for Paradox here, you'd be dead. It was upon my command that he traveled to the parking garage and brought you and Skeets to my lab before the garage collapsed." Paradox nodded his head, and Booster had the sickening hunch the man was smiling beneath his black mask.

Booster stared at the man before him. Rip Hunter was a legend, even in his own time. The man that had mastered the time, the creator of the amazing time sphere that allowed one to travel back and forth…all other devices, both heroic and villainous, had been drawn from his original design. In the future, the machine would be the centerpiece of the Space Museum in Metropolis, sitting beside other grand relics like the ship that had brought Superman to Earth and fragments of a New Genesis vehicle.

"Sorry I stole your time bubble." Booster smiled sheepishly. "Its dinged, but I can get it for you…I have the key to the storage locker…"

"This isn't about my time sphere." Rip pulled a bundle of clothing that had been tucked under his arm and tossed it to Booster. "I repaired your suit, as well as made some minor upgrades. Get dressed; Paradox will show you to my lab…I'm currently working on Skeets." Nodding just once to Paradox, Rip quickly left the room, leaving the two by themselves.

"So…you sure he isn't mad?"

Paradox shrugged.

"What, not talking to me know?" Booster scoffed as he began pulling on his suit. "Fine, I can do the same."

He began to get dressed, Paradox merely turning his head. Booster stuck out his tongue, only to see Paradox shrug once more. Gritting his teeth, the man from the 25th century decided just to put on his costume and ignore the other man. However, Booster Gold was not one to enjoy silence, and soon found he almost vibrating with unused energy.

Finally, Booster threw up his hands, letting out a frustrated cry. "Would you say something?!"

"What would you like to know?" Paradox asked, handing Booster his goggles.

"Thanks," Booster muttered. "How about who you are and why you are here?"

Paradox stared at him for a moment before answering. "I am much like yourself…a time traveler who decided to become a hero. I cannot tell you anything else, as it may corrupt the time stream. Do know that I am an ally…if I were not, Rip would have never allowed me to be here."

"And where is here?"

"Rip Hunter's time lab." Paradox motioned towards the door. "This way."

Booster quickly found himself in a massive room, several times the size of his entire apartment and at least several stories tall. At one end sat Rip's time sphere, brand new unlike the one Booster would find in the future. Another was what could only be described as a workbench, filled with all sorts of gadgets and devices just waiting for Rip to tinker with, including, much to Booster's relief, Skeets, happily chatting away while Rip worked on him. Several other rooms circled the lab, much like the hospital room Booster had been stationed in.

But what truly drew Booster's attention were the massive blackboards that dominated the center of the room. They stood upon a raised platform, on display for everyone to see. The black background was filled with chalk colored writings and random thoughts that seemed both haphazard and organized:

_Don't Over-reach!_

_All that glitters **is** gold_

_Red & Green aren't the only arrows_

_One-Face, Two-Face, No-Face??_

_The Twilight Star Shines!_

_Who is Robert Eshing?_

_Ignore the Crisis!_

_Why So Serious?_

_Ted's Right!_

_The Hunted, __The Hunter, __The Huntress_

_?_

_Carter Daniels equals Michael Carter_

And in the middle, in big, bold letters, encircled by everything else, there was:

_**THE EVENT STARTS IT ALL!!**_

Booster groaned. "Ugh…you know, its chalk boards like that which made me skip all my college courses."

Rip didn't bother to look up from Skeets as he finished his work. "No need to lie, Michael. We all know your history."

Booster shrugged. "Not that hard to know my history. Roguish good-looking hero from the future…"

"I mean your real history." Rip pulled out a folder and began to read aloud. "Michael Jon Carter, born December 29th, 2442, 4 minutes before you twin sister Michelle Carter was born. Your middle name is the short form of Jonar, your father's name, with means "He who tries and fails"."

"Long story," Booster muttered.

"I'd love to hear it sometime," Paradox said, leaning against a wall.

Booster glared at the dark figure, but Rip continued. "You grew up in the lower Gotham, in the lower middle class section. Your father was a gambler that ran out on his family when you were a child to chase women with more cash, leaving your mother to work as a waitress and you to raise your sister, despite her being the more mature of the two. You learned quickly how to fight, but was never a bully, in part because of the few neighbors around that kept you grounded.

"When you were in Junior High, you began playing football. You rapidly moved up the ranks, and as a Freshmen led your team to a championship, which you would do again the next three years. You accepted a scholarship with Gotham University, where you would set records that would take several hundred years to beat."

"My records lasted that long?" Booster asked with a grin. "Skeets…did you hear that?"

"Every word, sir," Skeets said. He floated around Paradox, inspecting him. "Curious…"

The black-suited man held up a hand, revealing a small disc. The circle glowed black, and Skeets had to kick up his motors to keep from being pulled in. "Don't scan me," Paradox warned, "I don't like it."

"Hey!" Booster snapped, aiming his fist at Paradox, the golden energy crackling. "That's my friend you're trying to suck up."

"I was merely protecting myself." Paradox lowered his hand. "It is a matter of privacy, that is all."

Booster turned to Rip, who ignored the two and continued reading off Booster's history. He had a point to make, and neither Booster nor Paradox would prevent him from doing so.

"At the end of your Sophomore year, it was revealed that you had gambled on several college games, including your own, in order to pay for the medical care your mother needed to survive a life threatening illness. It was for this reason that the courts allowed you to walk free, though you were banned from football for life."

"Enough." Booster turned, not wanting to hear any more. He didn't know how Rip knew all this, or why it mattered. It was painful enough living through it once…but to hear the way Rip said it so casually…

Paradox held out an arm, grabbing Booster by his bicep. "You need to hear this," he intoned. "Trust me…its not easy hearing your past, both good and bad, but it needs to be heard."

Booster, already annoyed by the black-suited man, was two seconds from decking him before Rip began to speak again.

"This event had several outcomes. First, it caused a falling out between you and your mother and sister. Second, it left you broke and a pariah in Gotham. Third, it would instill within you a hatred in all organized crime…something that would begin you on the path to where you now stand.

"You would journey to Metropolis, where you would take the job of night watchman at the Metropolis Air and Space Museum. During your shifts, you would wander the halls, learning about the history of heroes and villains. This would lead you to enroll in Metropolis University, where you continued your pursuit for a degree in history." Rip smirked. "You were top of your class in Hero Studies…hardly the idiot you make people believe you are."

Booster held up his hand. "And we all know the rest: I decide to become a superhero, Skeets here points out that people wouldn't accept me in my time, so I convince…"

"Deactivate, sir," Skeets chimed in.

"…deactivate Skeets, then steal your Time Sphere and end up here. I try to make a name for myself, end up a laughing stock stuck in this town." Booster rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you have m future in there too? Does it say if I'm a failure after this? Wouldn't surprise me."

"I never thought you were a failure, Michael." Skeets said, bobbing up and down next to Booster.

"Joy…a robot loves me," Booster snarked.

"I never said anything about love, Michael. I…tolerate you…I could see it getting to liking you…I do find you humorous, though as a robot, I am not sure…"

"Suck him up," Booster told Paradox, the other figure holding up his hand. Skeets wisely zipped over and hid behind Rip.

The inventor looked over at Booster, his gaze hard. "Tell me something, Booster…why do you think you are destined to remain a failure?" He held up a hand. "And don't begin talking about how terrible things are now or using your insecurities. I want an honest answer…why?"

Booster leaned back, considering this. All the smart-aleck comments he wanted to say were ruled out almost instantly due to Rip's demand that he give an 'honest answer'. Instantly, his mind whispered an answer, one that had always filled Booster with dread and self-doubt. The question was, could he swallow his pride and admit to it in front of Rip Hunter, the famous inventor?

"You looked yourself up in the history books, didn't you?" Rip asked.

Booster's eyes doubled in size. 'So much for that question.'

Rip grabbed a history book that was lying on his workbench, flipping through the pages. "The great feats of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash…a lot of names…but no Booster Gold. I suppose you assumed you changed your name, maybe even redesigned your costume…" Rip snapped the book shut. "No such luck." He tossed the book aside. "But let me clue you in, Michael…there is a reason you are not in the history books: I erased you from them."

"What?" Booster asked, flipping between anger and shock. "You…removed every mention…every great thing I'll do…why? Why would you do that? To make me a laughing stock? To make me worthless? So that the world would never know how hard I worked?"

"Booster…"

"What else did you erase, huh? My football records? Maybe my family records?" He took a step forward, fists clenched. "Is that how you know all about me…you erased it all except for what's in your little folder?" he shoved his way past Paradox, moving in to grab Rip by the shirt. "This payback for stealing your precious Time Sphere? Huh? Huh!?"

"I told you I wasn't angry about that," Rip said calmly, despite being manhandled by the superhero. "And I didn't erase your past. Merely the records of your achievements." Before Booster could demand more, Rip continued. "Not my current self, however. In the future, an older version of myself erased all historical records of you, me, Paradox and several other heroes."

"Why?" Booster grit out.

"To protect you from those that would want to see you dead." Rip waved his hand towards the blackboard. "You see the message about The Event? It is the start of a great change in the world…a serious of dark actions by very…very evil beings that threaten not just our world but all worlds. And you, Booster, play a key role in this. Don't you see…my future self erased you from history to protect you…so that you could fulfill your destiny."

"But you have no idea what this destiny is?" Booster demanded, loosening his grip slightly.

Rip shook his head. "I, in the future, went to great lengths to hide it."

"I ask again…why?"

"Chaos theory," Paradox injected. "Small changes result in huge shifts. If you knew your own history, you could become complacent, resulting in you not doing what history says you did in the exact way, changing history and thus making…" He held out his hands, "anyone?"

"A paradox," Skeets said happily.

"Exactly," Paradox said. "I make it my business to have the fewest number of those little glitches crop up…wouldn't be surprised if a future version of myself convinced Rip here to delete the records. Including my own."

Booster shook his head. "You expect me to believe all this garbage? How do I know you're all not just pulling my leg…a time travel version of pig-tipping, except I'm the pig."

"Cow, sir."

"Whatever, Skeets."

Paradox sighed. "Rip…you need to show him. It's the only way he'll believe us."

Rip nodded, freeing himself from Booster's grasp and dragging him towards the time Sphere. Booster, for his part, struggled to free himself. "Hey! Hey! Where do you think you're taking me?"

"To The Event, Booster Gold." Rip forced the golden hero into the sphere. "The Event that changes the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Booster Gold: The Greatest Movie the World Will never Know

One moment, Booster was looking out of the sphere at Rip's lab, Skeets trying his best to avoid Paradox. The next moment found him looking at a cityscape, titan-like buildings boxing them in and making him shrink back.

"…where are we?" Booster asked nervously, looking about. "Some alien city in a bottle? A town filled with gorillas? The lost city of Atlanta?"

"Atlanta?" Rip said, before shaking his head. "I don't want to know…we are in Metropolis, Booster."

"…oh."

"Oh?"

Booster shrugged. "I guess I just expected something a bit more…grand?" He stepped out of the time sphere. "I mean, you keep hyping this "Event"…" Booster made air quotes, "and, I don't know, I guess I was expecting something a bit more startling than a trip to Metropolis. I mean, come on…I fly here to buy donuts."

"You do realize that Metropolis will go down as one of the most important cities ever founded. Not in this century, not in this millennium…all time. A million years from now, people will remember Metropolis. And you just equated it to a Dunkin' Donuts." Rip took in a long breath. "Come on."

Before Booster could question where they were going, Rip pulled himself onto a fire escape, slowly scaling the wall of the apartment complex they'd landed near. The golden hero watched for a few moments before he willed himself into the air, thanking once more his lucky stars that he'd found the Legion Flight ring.

"I hope wherever we are going has people use to flashing costumes, because I'd rather not be seen in this."

"You fly around in that outfit all day," Rip commented, continuing his climb. "What's different here?"

"This is an established city, one with its own heroes, including the grand puba of them all. Me and Supes don't get along that well."

Rip raised an eyebrow, wiping some sweat from his palms. "Is that so?"

Booster nodded, continuing his slow hover up the side of the building. "Yeah. When I first came to this time, I started out in Metropolis. I foiled a few robberies, but Supes didn't like me nosing in on his turf. Probably has something to do with my style." Booster rolled his eyes. "Did you know he even took my cape?"

"I recall from my background check that you did own a cape at the beginning of your hero career, but did away with it shortly later. I assumed it was a PR thing…capes seem very 20th century, after all."

Booster scoffed. "I'm not going to argue with you the merits of capes. I do that enough with my seamstress, Edna."

"You have a seamstress?" Rip questioned.

"You expect me to get my mom to make me this suit?" Booster rolled his eyes. "But that's not the point. The point is, me and Supes were fighting this guy…maybe it was Blackguard, could have been Mammoth…I'm not sure, all those guys look alike. Anyway, that bruiser manages to slip behind me, begins choking me with my own cape. Supes gets in, takes him out, and what does he say? "You can handle a cape." Then he fraking takes the cape. My fraking cape!"

"Sounds like it was a wise move. What purpose does a cape have?"

Booster's jaw worked slowly as he tried to think of a good answer. "It…it's cool, man!"

Rip gave him a withering look. "Yes…cool."

Booster pointed a finger at Rip. "Don't make fun."

"I would never dream it," Rip said.

Booster grumbled as he stepped onto the roof, looking around at the city. All about them, citizens were ignoring their normal duties, jobs forgotten and conversations stilled as everyone watched live footage of the Watchtower. Reporters asked so-called 'experts' what they thought was going on up there, then turned back to footage of the same orbiting station doing absolutely nothing. Standard LNN tactics, only this time apply to a group people were use to having be exciting.

"Greatest moment in hero history, one that is talked about for hundreds of years, right above my head. Am I a part of it? Am I one of those brave souls being allowed to join that amazing group?" Booster waved his arms about. "NOOO! I'm stuck in Metropolis, following some Indiana Jones reject and getting my ass handed to me by some freak in a blue cape!"

Rip glanced over at the superhero. "Indiana Jones reject?"

"And hey, Mister Answer guy, maybe you can fill me in on who the hell that guy that tried to kill me really is. Seriously, I'd love to know!"

Rip frowned, dusting his hands off on his jean legs. "I do not know who he is, but…" The inventor of time travel sighed, "I guess you could say I helped to create him."

"…would you say that again, I think I had some crazy in my ear."

"I have been working for several years to create a suit that would allow me to survive the dangerous of entering the time stream. I managed to create some bulky armor, a scuba suit for time diving, I suppose you could say. Then, in my travels, I observed you, Booster. I saw your costume, designed with nano-fibers and micro-circuitery…and I decided…"

"To rip Edna off." Booster smiled. "She is so going to sue you."

"Quite." Rip said, continuing with his tale. "I started with nano-fibers, working them in to create a thin, lightweight outfit, much like your own. I even placed a golden star upon the chest…a way of honoring the inspiration."

"I'm touched," Booster said, placing a hand on his chest. "Now, why exactly aren't you wearing it? I can't imagine you thought that look…" he waved at Rip's outfit, "was a fashion do."

"The suit could survive the ravages of the time stream, Booster, but I found myself powerless against attacks once I reached my destination. My earlier armor had built in weapons, guns and lasers and the like, but I wanted something simpler, something that would allow me to remain hidden during my travels."

Booster looked down at his suit. "Yeah, because I didn't just 5minutes ago remind you that this thing screams 'Ordinary Citizen!'"

"Do you want to hear about the Supernova or not?"

"Oh, so he has a name!" Booster exclaimed. "Yes…yes, I would love to hear about Supernova. I would love to hear about him, very, very much. Sadly, I am stuck listening to you design your own spandex suits."

"I have a point, Booster." Rip pointed a finger at him, eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe, just maybe, if you listened to what people were saying, instead of assuming you were always right, the other heroes might let you go on the Watchtower."

Booster stared at Rip, his teeth clenched so tight one could see the outline of his jawbone. "That's it, I'm going home."

"Booster!" Rip called out, grabbing his arm. "Please…please…" Rip took a deep breath. "I am…sorry. I am sorry I snapped at you. You…you can't leave now…I promise you, this is leading somewhere…I promise." Booster nodded, settling down. "Right then…I decided to focus on polar attraction/repulsion…"

"Goodbye…"

"Booster!" Rip called out, dragging him back down once more. "But I could never get the damn thing to work. Maybe someday I will work on it again, get the kinks out…the point is, after I shelved that idea, I began decided that, once again you had the right idea."

"I'm blushing now," Booster said drolly.

"I traveled through time, collecting artifacts that I could use in my own suit." He cut Booster off before the hero could say a word. "Before you begin making any smart comments about that being Chronos' bit, I'll remind you that you are only a hair better…or worse, if you think stealing from a museum is a greater crime than stealing from time periods."

Booster shrugged. "Go on."

"I took anything I could find, items 'lost' in time and reconfigured them to my needs." Rip began to count the items off. "Circuitry from Star Man's staff; Lex Luthor's Kryptonite Gauntlets; a Legion flight ring…you'd be amazing how many of those are unaccounted for; Shadow Thief's dimensionmeter, A phantom zone projector taken moments before the destruction of Krypton; the Atom's size changing belt. It was that belt, and its White dwarf star, that inspired the codename for the suit…"

"Supernova," Booster whispered, before advancing on Rip. It seemed like this was becoming their pattern: Rip said something, Booster got pissed, Booster advanced on Rip, Rip tried to talk his way out of a beating. "You…"

"I told you I was only partly responsible!" Rip said quickly, holding up his hands in a plea for time. "Right when I finished the outfit, a man emerged from a time hole and stole the suit. He also left me with a blackeye and a new mysterious." When Booster appeared to finally calm down, Rip continued his story. "It was because of this theft that I became aware of the event, and the role we will all play."

"And I ask you yet again, what is this event and what is my role in it?"

Rip gestured up towards the sky, where the great satellite hung above their heads. "Above us, right now, is the Watchtower. Within that structure, nearly every hero in the world is gathered for the creation of the new Justice League."

"When you say nearly, you mean 'Everyone except Booster', right?" Booster complained.

Rip smiled ever so slightly, as if he were hiding a deep, powerful secret and was enjoying the fact that only he knew it.

"Oh…you'll find soon enough you are far from alone, Booster." Rip took a few steps towards the edge of the roof, still staring up at the space station. "In 3 minutes, the event will occur. The man that attacked you in the parking garage…what did he say?"

Booster thought about this, trying to rack his mind for the taunts the man known as Supernova had said before he'd blacked out. It was all a blur, a storm of pain and blood…but something did pop out to him.

"He said…without me, there would be no heroes left." Booster blinked. "What did he…"

"In…" Rip looked at his watch. "A minute and 10 seconds, that man, the one that stole the Supernova suit and beat you to a pulp, is going to eliminate nearly every hero at this point in time."

Booster licked his lips, not sure if he should believe what he was hearing. "How…how could he do that? I mean…those are the greatest heroes in the world! It's not that easy to take out even one of them…but all?"

"Just watch and see, Booster. Watch and see."

Rip turned away from Booster, pulling out a calculator and doing some math. The golden hero stared at the Watchtower, silently counting the last seconds down. As he thought of every hero up there, every man and woman that he'd read about and dreamed of calling one day friend or colleague…Booster wished from the deepest parts of his soul that Rip was wrong, that things would be find.

Damn his destiny…damn it all if it meant those heroes were safe.

No destiny was worth the loss of those heroes.

5

4

3

2

1

Booster turned his head away, even as he kept his eyes on the Watchtower.

…

…

…

"Thank God," Booster whispered after a minute, taking in a deep breath and quickly sending it back out. "Hey Rip, looks like-"

The groan could be heard even in Metropolis.

A hideous sound, like a recording of metal being torn apart run backwards and on slow speed. The sky turned white, flares of purple and green streaking across the sky like some demented lightning. The sound only grew louder, the light brighter, with each passing moment.

Below them, the citizens of Metropolis stare up, everything forgotten once more, as they witnessed the event. Some screamed, others cried, many more stood dumb and deaf to what was happening before their very eyes.

Booster watched on as the Watchtower seemed to fold in on itself, crumbling into a smaller and smaller ball, each moment causing the mass the refold once more. Energy poured from the structure, yet still there was a feeling of something building.

Then…it exploded.

A sonic boom knocked Booster onto his back, the golden hero from the future unable to pull himself back up as he stared at the empty space where once the Watchtower had hung. It, and the heroes it held…were gone.

Rip shook his watch. "Damn, I'm still on Babylon time."


	6. Chapter 6

Booster Gold: The Greatest Movie the World Will never Know

"Simply amazing." Skeets said, zipping around Paradox. "I would have registered as much if I had been able to scan your suit…"

"And that ain't gonna happen." The black-suited hero stated simply. He turned when he heard the time sphere zap back into the lab. "I imagine he's going to be made…I would avoid getting in his face."

Skeets zipped over to Booster, hovering in front of the golden hero. "Sir, you would not believe what I have learned about our allies! Paradox's suit runs on the power of a black hole/white hole…"

"Not now, Skeets." Booster said coldly, shoving past his friend and storming towards Paradox.

"I told you." The other hero said, just managing to duck Booster's punch. "He's not in a good mood…I wouldn't be either." Booster snarled, going to grab Paradox's uniform, only for the man to dodge once again. "What is with you and grabbing people…seriously, it is getting old."

"Shut your mouth, joke-boy. I just watched the greatest heroes in the world die while you and Rip Hunter stood around and did jack squat."

Skeets buzzed over to Booster, his tone making it clear that if the robot had a mouth, it would be turned to a frown. "Sir, I do not see how that is possible. The records from our time clearly show that the Justice League is around for at least 20 more years."

Booster frowned. "Then we must have changed history, Skeets. Our being here has altered things…or Rip or someone else did."

Paradox turned on Booster, annoyed. "I am the master of timelines…if there was a shift, I would know it. Everything is fine."

"Then why did I just get to witness the death of every hero in existence?!"

"They aren't dead." Rip said, emerging from the Time Sphere at last, wiping the blood from his nose. "If you had bothered to let me explain before you decided to punch me, I would have informed you of as much." He grabbed a rag from his workbench, wiping his hands clean. "Perhaps, Booster, if you took a few moments to learn the whole story, you would not find yourself attacking your allies then forced to apologize later for said attackings."

"…what the hell are you talking about?"

"Supernova didn't destroy the Watchtower." Rip said, talking as slowly as possible, as if he were lecturing a 3 year old.

Booster raised an eyebrow. "Then…what…did…he…do." Booster mimicked.

Rip sighed, looking skyward for patience. "He moved it."

"…I'm sorry, could you say that again, I had some crazy in my ear."

"Supernova moved it, as in he transported it to a pocket dimension." Paradox stated. He turned to Skeets. "Did he suffer brain damage during that last fight? I've never seen him this clueless."

Skeets zipped around Booster, scanning his skull. "It is possible, he was on the receiving end of a large amount of cranial trauma. Allow me to do a cat scan…"

"Don't be scanning any part of me, Skeets! In fact, you need to scan them! They are the ones suffering from brain damage, talking about different dimensions…"

"Said the time traveler." Paradox muttered.

Rip nodded. "Booster, I suggest you begin expanding your world view. There are alternate timelines, dimensions, realities…I've seen worlds where you are black, evil, a woman, and a successful businessman…side note, in that world, the world nearly ends, so don't even get any ideas." Booster frowned at the jibe. "Any it only gets stranger. So the fact that Supernova could move the Watchtower and all those within to an alternate dimension isn't that farfetched."

Booster frowned, trying to wrap his head around the idea. While it was true he was a time traveler, and yes, he had encountered aliens, magical creatures and super powered beings during his time here…something about this just seemed to wild.

But the way Rip was looking at him, pleading silently for Booster to believe this story…

"Ok…lets assume you aren't just jerking me around…I know the what, the who, the where and the when. Mine trying the why and how?"

"The how is complicated." Rip said with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his brown/blonde hair. "As near as I can tell, Supernova has found a way to alter the phantom zone projector to make it into a dimensional porter."

"…but I'm missing the why. Why did Supernova take the Watchtower in the first place? Does he want to extort the world's government? Some grudge against one of the heroes…is he preparing for an invasion?"

Paradox shook his head. "Good choices, but we believe it is something far worse."

"Worse?"

"Think about it, Booster…you of all people should understand, considering your origins." Rip stated.

Booster rubbed his chin, thinking this claim over. It only took a few moments for him to come to the conclusion…one that made his stomach drop and throat seize. "On that ship are the greatest heroes the world will ever know. And while a good number of them have superpowers, many more have magical or scientific weapons that give them their abilities…" He took a step back, collapsing in a chair. "Supernova plans to harvest technology from the people he captured…to use their weapons and gadgets however he sees fit. With everything in that tower…he could create the weapons of unspeakable power…." He brushed his bangs away from his forehead nervously. "Man…think about it…every device…every single tool ever created to save people…now in the hands of a madman with time to play with it…"

Rip nodded. "That's exactly why we grabbed you, Booster. All signs point to you playing a key role in this event…to being a lead player in stopping Supernova's plans."

Paradox went over to one of Rip's blackboard, drawing a crude image of the Watchtower, than surrounding it with little Ls. "We believe that Supernova has managed to tap into a dimension known as Lost Time."

"Lost Time?" Skeets questioned. "Are you sure?"

Booster frowned. "What are you talking about, Skeets?"

The droid hovered over to him, processors working as he pulled up the records. "In 200 years, scientists will invent more precise time pieces, that will allow them to better gauge the passage of time. It is through these devices that they discover, 6 years later, that all previous timepieces were 52 seconds off. It is debated for a year whether to correct this mistake, but in the end ruled that 52 seconds is too small an amount for them to be concerned with. The scientific community labels these 52 seconds as The Lost Time, and it becomes somewhat of a novelty."

Rip shook his head, taking the chalk from Paradox and circling the small Ls. "Except they were wrong. The time pieces weren't 52 seconds off because of some miscalculation."

"I'm sensing some more strange science mumbo jumbo." Booster muttered.

"Someone stole those 52 seconds Booster. How, we're not sure…but in one moment, the world leapt ahead 52 seconds without realizing it. This Lost Time was then used to create its own dimension, where they play forever and ever…a continuous loop of time, separate from other worlds and eras…the perfect place to hide." Rip moved over to a bundle of circuits and machinery. "We have been working on this."

Booster stood up, lifting up the device, ignoring Rip as the inventor waved his arms frantically, trying to get him to set the item down. "Looks like a snow cone maker." He shook it slightly.

"Give me that!" Rip shouted, snatching the device away. "It isn't a 'snow cone maker'!" he took a few calming breaths. "This is…a highly sensitive dimensional transporter. Its what is going to let us enter the Lost Time Dimension and take on Supernova."

Booster slapped Rip on the back. "About time! Lets crank that puppy up!"

"We can't." Rip stepped away from Booster. "Its not finished."

"Then, uh, finish it?"

Rip groaned, rubbing his forward. "I am trying to!" He took several calming breaths. The problem is, the items needed to finish it can't exactly found at a Hardware store." He pointed to one blackboard that was covered in different dates and places. "I have been scouring time, searching for the right devices to make it work. I have all but two left. But not only is it hard finding the right devices, I also need to ensure I am not taking items that are needed to keep the timeline stable."

"That's why he recruited me." Paradox stated. "I have made it my life's work to study time and the paradoxes that can rise up from even the most minor of details."

"I was wondering why you were here." Booster jested.

Paradox held out his hand, the small circle on his hand pulsing black and white. "I also have a black hole/white hole generator in my suit…I'm more than brains and a pretty face."

"The point is…" Rip said sternly, stopping Paradox and Booster before the two whipped it out to see whose Legion Flight Ring was bigger, "…Paradox has narrowed down for use several locations where we can obtain the devices needed to activate the transporter. We can slip in, take them…without destroying the time stream…then get back here and begin working on setting everything right."

Booster nodded. "Great plan…but why me?" He held up his hand. "I know what you said about me being some prophecy boy…but there has to be more to it than that."

Rip and Paradox shared a look. "There is…" Rip finally said, biting his lip, "You see, Supernova…"

"…fears you." Skeets said, hovering over to his friend. "Why else would he attack you, Michael? Obviously, you have a talent or ability that Supernova believes could stop him. Why else would he single you out if he believed, as he said, that you could not stop him from succeeding."

The golden hero considered this, a grin slowly forming as he arrived at the same conclusion. He turned to Rip and Paradox, his smile cranked up to 1000 watts. "That's it…isn't it…that's why you guys need me!" He pumped his fist in the air, practically doing a happy little dance. "For once, it isn't Green Arrow of the goddamn Batman that are needed! Its me, Booster Freakin' Gold!" He clapped his hands together, rubbing them gleefully. "Well, times awastin'…lets go get that first item and save the day, huh!" He marched towards the Time Sphere, Skeets following fast. "Imagine it Skeets…the world will finally know my name!"

Rip and Paradox glanced at each other. "Oh boy…"

Author's Note: Lord knows I am do not need anymore stories to be working on. I have this, Elsewhere in September, My Name is Anakin, and coming soon, Weapons of the Gods: Redux.

However, I recently have gotten into writing some old DC graphic novels, and have very interested in the Crime Syndicate. As some of my fans know, my absolute favorite stories are ones where the heroes go bad. Not where they are gloomy bad guys, either…I enjoy fun bad guy stories. The Crime Syndicate is a good example. Another one would be the story I did in Snapshots from Elsewhere called "The Nail".

As such, I have one of two requests. The first is that I am looking for some good "heroes turn bad" stories…from DC comics, to anime like Inuyasha, to Buffy the Vampire Slayer (I have found some ok ones, but always enjoy more…). If you do know any (even if you wrote them yourself) PM me the link.

Second, if there is anyone interested in working with me on a Crime Syndicate short story (mostly writing some fun one-shots), please also contact me. I'd be willing to beta (I am actually a really good beta, despite what these stories show…I just can't beta my own work for some reason) and help with plot ideas…I just need someone to physically write it.

Of course, if that doesn't tickle your fancy, I do have a rather interesting Batman vs. Joker story that I would also love to help someone write. It deals with the idea that they are the same coin, just different sides…

You know, I think, more and more, I understand what George Lucas meant when he said that he directs movies he wants to see but no one is making. This time I'm really fighting the urge to write these…this time I'm seeking some help.

Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Booster Gold: The Greatest Movie the World Will never Know

"AAAAA!"

Robert Eshing looked up from the newspaper he was reading, frowning slightly as the tortured screams of yet another superhero drifted through the Watchtower's halls. He looked to his right, waiting for the cries to die down, before he turned to his paper once more.

"AAAAA!"

He grumbled, folding his paper up neatly and placing it into his briefcase, making sure to secure it. Reaching into a second pocket, he took out a buffing rag and with the same care a surgeon would use, cleaned a small speck of dust from his fine Italian leather shoes. Once he was satisfied, he stood up, brushing his brown locks out of his line of sight and began to slow trek down the hall.

"AAAAA!"

Passing by cell after cell, Robert glanced over at the beings that lay imprisoned within. He ticked off the list in his head, each step taking him past a different hero…a living legend…brought to their knees.

The amazon princess, bound with her own lasso, shackled to the ground like a dog.

The king of Atlantis, panting under the intense lights like a beached whale.

The fastest man alive, his body encased in rock hard amber, keeping him for once still.

The Guardian's ring bearer, nothing once they had ripped his weapon from his finger.

The dark knight, under constant watch, doped up with every powerful drug they could find.

The man of steel, nearly out cold from a combination of red sun light and low level kryptonite radiation.

If Robert Eshing was any other man, he might have felt the need to gloat, or admire the fact that the greatest heroes in the world were bowing down to him, weak and powerless to stop him.

But Robert Eshing was not any other man.

"AAAAA!"

"Noah…is the screaming…really necessary?"

Noah Kuttler. One would describe him as rat-like, if one considered rats to be fat and smell like sulfur in the hot sun. He was a grubby man, one that didn't get invited to parties unless you wanted them to end early. Not that he would ever go to one…no, Noah had no need to have pleasant times with people. He had no need for people, really…he wasn't wired that way.

No, Noah saw people only as pieces of the formula that was life. Every event, every interaction was merely mathmatics at play. Figure out the basic numbers, and you understood how it worked. Add them together, you could predict the solution. Change x to y…and suddenly you could make anything you want happen.

Thus, Noah Kuttler was the man people called when they wanted him to solve things for them. Had a problem that…well…existed outside normal shades of white and leaned toward black? Noah would answer your question.

For a hefty price.

It was for this reason that Robert found Noah sitting at a medical table, examining technical readouts as several Watchtower medi-droids shocked and stabbed and tortured the superhero in the blue chain armor.

"Merely letting me know he is still responsive." Noah stated.

"That is why we have the machines, Noah." Robert answered back.

Noah tapped his head. "This is the only machine I need."

Robert nodded. "Of course." He barely flinched as the hero let out another scream of agony. "And tell me…have these screams provided you with the information my employers asked of you?"

Noah glanced up from his screen. "Close."

Robert smiled slightly. "Close is not what we are paying you for, Noah. We are paying you to answer several key questions. The source of Captain Marvel's power. How does the Green Lantern battery work. The function of Nth metal." He began to walk around the table. "And you have yet to answer even the first question: Can you remove the Blue Beetle Scarab?"

"AAAA!"

Robert frowned, glaring at the hero. "Would you please be quiet, Mr. Garrett. Some of us are trying to work." He turned to Noah. "Or, atleast, I think they are."

Noah waved his hand dismissively. "You can not expect genius to be rushed."

"But I can expect it to actually do the work that it was hired for." Robert retorted.

Turning towards the Blue Beetle, Noah activated another set of medi-droids, causing the hero to whimper as his nerve enders were pricked and poked. "I don't work well under these conditions?"

"And which conditions would that be? The ones were I provide for you everything you require?" He began to count off the points. "You wanted the best technology you could have. I give you the Watchtower, the shining gem of science. You worry about the superheroes interfering. I have them locked away. You demand strange devices…I gave you Supernova. You began spouting off about some pathetic loser called Booster Gold, I had him killed!"

"The calculations showed a 5 chance of Booster Gold interfering with my work…"

"5…you are wasting my time for 5." Robert took a deep breath. "If you can not do what needs to be done, I can hire someone else, Noah."

"I think not." Noah stated, looking up at Robert. "You need me. Mr. Eshing. Plain and simple. Yes, you have Supernova to due your bidding. Yes, you now have the Watchtower. But there is no one in the world that can provide you with the answers you seek." He grinned, yellowed teeth shining back at Robert. "You are not a scientist or a supervillain, Mr. Eshing. You are a lawyer. A man sent to make sure everyone does their part, then you go home and drink yourself stupid." He turned back to the screen, giving Eshing a dismissive wave. "So let me work, and I will provide you with what I find when I am ready…unless you are willing to double my fee."

Any other man would have grown angry at this point. They might have screamed, or attacked, or maybe even just stormed off.

But Robert Eshing was not any other man.

"Oh, I am sure that can be arranged." Robert said calmly, adjusting his tie. "I will simply tell my employers to come here…"

Noah froze, eyes widening in panic.

"What's wrong, Noah? You have grown quiet. You've stopped staring at that little screen of yours. Mr. Garrett is still twitching, but that is only because the droids are still on task." He tilted his head. "Do you not want to talk to my employers? Is that it? Is it fun to taunt me, but when you suddenly remember that I work for some very powerful, very scary beings…you realize that these little games only ensure that you are on the losing end of the war that is coming?" Robert leaned down close. "And just so we are clear…I don't need them to destroy you, boy. I don't even need Supernova…I could break you all by myself." He stood back up. "You figure out calculations…I make planning my business…and I have a backup plan for everything. You are not needed, Noah. I could kill you know and be back on schedule by lunch. So, why don't you shut up and do the work I hired you for and remove the damn scarab from that man's flogged body."

Noah nodded, quickly, getting back to work. "Is…is there…"

"What?" Robert asked coldly.

"Is there…any way I could use Supernova?" he shrank down at Robert's glare. "It was save me some time to have him get the next subject ready."

Robert shook his head. "I have sent Supernova on a separate task, one that is not connected to your work. Using him to kill Booster Gold forced me to switch time tables. Don't worry though, once he returns, he is all yours."

The Blue Beetle let out a weak groan.

"What should I do with him once the scarab is removed for testing?"

Robert shrugged. "Dump him…I have no other need for him."


End file.
